Parental Love
by DarkGreiga
Summary: Takes place a week after returning from Shimoda. After getting mad at Hayate, Nagi dreamt about her mother who managed to change Nagi's way of thinking by a little. What kind of words did Nagi's mother say which changed her daughter's way of thinking? Please R&R!


The third update today after such a long time not uploading anything that I've actually forgotten when the last time I 'play' with the words in fanfics. Anyways, this chapter was written about a year ago and was inspired from the Shimoda arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hayate no Gotoku!

Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Hayate no Gotoku – Parental Love**_

It was a silent and peaceful day in the huge mansion in the middle of Tokyo, until a certain angry yelling coming from a certain 13 years old mistress broke the peaceful silence.

"HAYATE!" The young blonde mistress, Nagi Sanzenin, yelled before her blue haired butler barged through the doors and came into her gaming room.

"W-What's wrong, Ojou-sama!?" Hayate asked in panic as he came face to face with a red furious face.

"Hayate! What have you done to this room!?" Nagi yelled angrily while pointing at the clean and sparkling room.

"Ano... the room was messy when I first came into the room, so I tidied it up so you can play games in the room more comfortably!" Hayate calmly told his mistress with a smile, but only to get a death glare from her.

"Stupid, stupid Hayate!" Nagi continued yelling, "Because you cleaned the room, my favorite game is missing!"

"A-A game? Which game do you mean, Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked innocently.

"It's a limited edition one! Hayate, you lost it! I've spent three days straight to finally beat the game!" Nagi yelled angrily.

"I-I'm really sorry, Ojou-sama!" Hayate bowed as he apologized, "But... you shouldn't play too much game, Ojou-sama... Why don't you try going to school instead?" Hayate suggested, but it was a bad one that just made her angrier.

Nagi pushed Hayate out of her way angrily and stomped out from the gaming room. She slammed the doors shut with Hayate still inside the room. Hayate could still hear the angry yelling of his young blonde mistress from inside the gaming room.

After her voice wasn't heard anymore, Hayate sighed sadly and scanned the whole room. He wasn't sure where he should start looking for Nagi's missing game, until he noticed something that looked like a game box with a limited edition sticker on it under the rack where her other games were neatly kept.

"That's..." Hayate bent down to pick up the game box.

Meanwhile, Nagi was sitting on her bed in her room while hugging her pillow. She was so irritated as she tried getting up early just to play and beat the game. She threw herself to her bed angrily, her pillow still in her arms. She suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Ojou-sama!" Hayate called out to her.

"Stay out, Hayate! Don't you dare going into my room!" Nagi yelled angrily, "And stay out of my gaming room too!"

'_It's no use...'_ Hayate sighed as he became depressed, _'Ojou-sama is too angry even to talk to me...'_ Hayate took a glance at the game box he was holding in his right hand, _'Maybe I'll return this game later when she finally comes out of her room...'_

"Hayate-kun!" Hayate turned to his left and found the brown haired maid.

"Ah, Maria-san..." Hayate shortly said.

"Could you do some shopping for me? I'll take care of the rest of the cleaning duty for you," Maria walked over to Hayate while carrying a broom with her.

"Thank you, Maria-san," Hayate gave the game box to Maria, "Could you give this to Ojou-sama? I was going to give this to her myself, but I think she had locked herself in her room."

"Okay, I'll give it to her later once she comes out of her room. Here's the list of things we need," Maria took the box and gave Hayate a piece of paper with the lists of items needed before he walked away and left the mansion.

Meanwhile, Nagi was rolling back and forth on her bed. She tried sleeping in again, but failed. She finally got tired herself, having herself exploded at Hayate and rolling back and forth on the bed, so she eventually fell asleep.

_It felt like she had fallen asleep for hours, but she had just been sleeping for only a few minutes. She opened her eyes slowly, and found herself lying on a land of grass, all alone. The grass and the wind blowing her pigtails seemed so familiar to her, and then she realized something._

_She sat up, and a gravestone was the first thing she saw. She got up to look closely at the grave, which was actually her mother's. She frowned at the memory when she got mad at her mother the day before her death._

_She regreted it. She had never got the chance to apologize to her mother. She must have hurt her sickly mother's heart. She hadn't been a good daughter to her mother, not at all._

"_Nagi-chan?"_

_Nagi was surprised by the voice coming from behind her. It was the voice she missed so much, the very familiar voice. She turned around suddenly to see a light brown haired woman standing behind her, smiling._

"_You..." Nagi started, her feeling of anger and sadness were mixed up, "You didn't keep your promise! You told me that you would take me to Shimoda after you got out of the hospital..."_

_Nagi suddenly stopped yelling at her mother, Yukariko Sanzenin, and suddenly hugged her. Yukariko knew that it was going to happen and she hugged her daughter with open arms. She rubbed her back with the care of a mother, while Nagi rested on Yukariko's body._

"_I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you back then..." Nagi hugged her mother tighter._

"_I have no reason to blame you, Nagi-chan... It's my fault for having a sickly body, and I really wanted to take you to Shimoda with me..." Yukariko pulled away from the hug and smiled at Nagi._

"_Mom..." Nagi just stared at her. It had been such a long time since she last saw her mother's smile._

"_Nagi-chan, shouldn't you apologize to someone else too?" Yukariko asked as Nagi looked up at her, "Your butler has been working hard for you, so shouldn't you give him a proper 'thank you' he deserves?"_

"_Ah, that's right! I'll cook something for him then!" Nagi said as she gave her mother a peace sign._

"_Alright then, Nagi-chan... Do your best!" Yukariko gave her another smile in return, but a fake one, _'Hayate-kun... I hope you may survive this challenge...'

Nagi opened her eyes, realizing that it was all just a dream. She got up from her bed and looked out through the window. The sun was setting and the yellowish orange light shone into her room.

"I'm home!" Hayate's voice was heard.

Nagi quickly left the room to greet her blue haired butler, "Hayate!"

Hayate saw his mistress came running towards him and smiled, "I'm home, Ojou-sama... I have also found the game I lost earlier and I've asked Maria-san to give it to you."

"Thanks, Hayate! In return, I'll cook you something for dinner!" Nagi said excitedly, but a nervous expression was written on Hayate's face.

"E-Eh? O-Ojou-sama, you don't have to! I'll do the cooking for you as usual!" Hayate declined.

"Are you saying that you don't want to accept my feelings of gratitude?" Nagi's excited expression was replaced with an angry look.

"I-It's not like that..." Hayate sighed in defeat, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ojou-sama..."

Finally, Nagi cooked him some 'chicken soup' without any help from Hayate or Maria. The butler and maid just peeked from the kitchen door with worry as she just put in any kind of ingredients she thought to be suitable and 'healthy'. After a few minutes, the soup was done.

"Here you go, Hayate! My newly improvised recipe!" Nagi handed him a bowl as he gulped and stared at his bowl nervously. The soup was pitch black, scentless, and looked disgusting.

"I-Itadakimasu..." Hayate had just taken a spoon of the soup, but the 'poison' from the soup had already spread in his whole mouth, _'It's disgusting...'_

He slowly took another spoon, but he suddenly fainted before taking the second spoon of the soup.

"Ha-Hayate-kun!? Are you okay!?"

"HAYATE!"

* * *

I have edited a few parts in the fic, so it has some differences compared the original hand-written one. Anways, please review!


End file.
